


Against The Wall

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time and a place for this kind of thing. The middle of a mission is DEFINITELY NOT IT. Not that Wilhelm cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

"Wil--!" Tim yelps, his back pushed against the wall of the abandoned Dahl engineering room. "What the heck?!"

"No talking." Wilhelm grunts, before pressing his mouth roughly to Tim's. Caging Tim between his arms, he roughly pushes Tim's mouth open with his, swallowing the moans escaping Tim's throat.

"Nnnnngh!" Tim gasps, as Wilhelm's left hand slowly palms the front of Tim's jeans, while he releases Tim's mouth and moves his mouth down towards his neck, sucking and biting, and Tim is sure he's going to have marks all over his neck later.

"Wil--we can't do this here!" Tim hisses, his voice breaking off into a moan as Wilhelm presses his body against him. "Wil! Ooooo-oohhh god!" He groans as Wilhelm sucks on a particular sensitive part of his neck.

Tim can feel Wilhelm grinning against him, his beard softly rubbing against his collar as he bites down and sucks on Tim's neck. Bucking his hips against Wilhelm's leg, Tim can't stop the groans from coming out of his mouth.

Deft hands quickly unbuckle Tim's belt, and before he can even blink, his pants are pulled down around his thighs, his stiff erection curved up towards his stomach. Breathing heavily, Tim leans his head back against the wall and sucks in a deep breath when he feels Wilhelm's hot breath against his hip. His big hands grip Tim's hips tightly, pushing him hard against the wall.

"Athena and Nisha are----fuckfuckfuck---"Tim cries out as Wilhelm licks a stripe up his dick before fully taking Tim into his mouth. Tim tries to buck his hips, but Wilhelm's grip on Tim keeps him firmly in place. Whimpering, as his weaves his fingers into Wilhelm’s hair, Tim tries to hold on for dear life.

“Wil--please!” Tim whines, making a futile attempt to thrust his hips forward. “P-please let me--”

Wilhelm slowly releases Tim’s cock from his mouth and looks up at him, the low light reflecting off of his prosthetic eye. His grin, nearing shit-eating territory, widens before he shakes his head.

“Keep still,” He warns, his voice low and hoarse. “And keep quiet. You want the others to hear you?”

Tim bites his lower lip in embarrassment and shakes his head. Wilhelm lets out a harsh chuckle, his large hand moving from Tim’s hipbone to his cock, slowly pumping up and down. Tim tries again to move his hips upwards towards Wilhelm, but even having one hand on his hip keeps Tim firmly against the wall.

“I’ll make you scream later, pretty boy.” Wilhelm promises, his eye dark and sinister with intent. “But right now, let Daddy take care of you. But only if you’re good and quiet.”

Stuffing his gloved fist into his mouth, Tim bites down, trying hard to stifle his moans as Wilhelm bent his head back to task and continued to suck him off. His other hand was tangled in Wilhelm’s hair, urging him forward. Tim doesn’t know what spurred Wilhelm to suck his dick in the middle of a mission but right now he wasn’t thinking of arguing. He's lost in the sensation of Wilhelm’s mouth and the feeling of his tongue against his prick.

Releasing his fist from his mouth, Tim gasps as Wilhelm loudly slurps around him, the noise echoing off the walls. He doesn’t remember where they left Athena and Nisha, but the Dahl complex wasn’t a large one, and they could stumble upon the two of them at any moment. And he wouldn’t be surprised if they did, considering all the noise coming out of this room.

“Oh my god, oh my g-g-g-od,” Tim chanted, trying to keep his voice at a normal level. “Wil--I’m gonna---I’m so cl-close.”

Wilhelm pulls off Tim’s dick with an almost comical popping noise, grinning at the low whine emitting from Tim’s mouth. 

“Ask nicely.” Wilhelm says, voice gruff and harsh, sending shivers down Tim’s back. “Or you're blue-ballin’ it back to Concordia with the girls.”’

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” Tim all but begs as Wilhelms lips graze the tip of his cock. 

“You know what I want to hear.” 

Tim flushes an even darker red, closing his eyes. Firm, rough hands press hard on his hips, and he is positive he’s going to have bruises there tomorrow. Wouldn’t be the first time, if Tim was honest.

Finally, Tim lets out a shaky sigh and pleads, “Please let me come, Daddy. Please.”

“Atta boy.” Wilhelm mutters appreciatively before returning his mouth to Tim’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and moving his mouth at a pace that has Tim curling his toes insides his boots.

Tim doesn’t last much longer, coming with a shout, a combination of Wilhelm’s name and Daddy spilling from his lips as he unloads himself into Wilhelm’s mouth. Breathing heavily, and thankful that Wilhelm’s hands were still supporting him against the wall, Tim tries to catch his breath. Wilhelm hauls himself onto his feet and presses an almost gentle kiss to Tim’s lips, letting Tim taste himself on his tongue. They kiss and paw at each other for a few more moments before Wilhelm breaks away, grinning like a cheshire cat. 

“What in the world brought this on?” Tim asked, his eyes wide and dazed.

“Dunno.” Wilhelm shrugs, adjusting the front of his pants. “You looked really fucking hot shooting those Scavs in the face, I guess.”

“Oh my god, Wil.” Tim groans, moving to pull his pants up. “Are you serious?”

Before Wilhelm can answer, Nisha pops her head through the door frame. 

“Look, Athena! I found ‘em!” She yells over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the scene in front of her. Tim gawks at her, fumbling with his belt, his pants still undone and halfway down his thighs. Wilhelm doesn’t look embarrassed at all. In fact, he gives Nisha a thumbs up, resulting in a delighted cackle of glee.

“Oh man,” Nisha says, chuckling, miming wiping a tear from her eye. “This is definitely going in the Vault Hunter scrapbook.”

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @antisorum and @somesketchyshit on tumblr. My two lovely enablers. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
